Find Out, Help Out, Team Up
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: Things got out of hand after the battle with Venom, but we are ready. We always have, we always will -Isabella Episode 2 of Phineas and Ferb meet Ultimate Spider-Man Warning: Characters may be OOC


"BOOM CRACK SNICKT" went downtown Midtown. The Wrecking Crew is destroying everything.  
"Ah, I love the smell of smoke in the morning" Thunderball said  
"Hey Thunder-Head" Nova said before blasting him.  
"Remember Guys, the best damage is WOAH" Viper started before the Wrecker threw a punch at her. She tried to avoid it but was unable to "Oof" She was punched into a wall, which triggered an immediate reaction from Iron Fist. Sure Danny is a pacifist but the Wrecker's face is now black and blue. With their leader down, the Wrecking Crew left to take care of him.  
Next Day  
Phineas' home  
"Hey Phineas. Whatcha Doin'" Isabella said  
"Inspecting this red piece of goo I found on the ground" He said. "And why are you limping" He asked  
Isabella's POV  
Flashback  
"Remember Guys, the best damage is WOAH" I started before the Wrecker threw a punch at me. I tried to avoid it but was unable to "Oof"  
Real life  
"Um, fell down while walking Pinky" I lied.  
"OK, just wondering" Phineas said looking back to the machine  
"Hmm, Vanessa Doofensmirtz. Fascinating, haud." I said muttering at the end. Haud means 'not' in Latin just for the record.  
"What does 'haud' mean" Phineas asked.  
"Um, Fascinating" I lied. I hate Lying to him but I have to.  
"Hey Dinerbell. Whatcha Doin'" Buford said before getting smacked by me." Why are you limping?" He asked rubbing the spot I smacked him  
"I fell down walking Pinky" I lied.  
'You arn't a good always use the same one. ' Danny said  
' Hey, at least I talk.' I said  
"Hi Guys" Irving said. I could hear him behind the fence, so I wasn't startled.  
"Hello Irving" I said with a bored tone in my voice.  
"Why were you not scared" Baljeet asked  
"Um, I uh, I knew Irving was there because I, uh saw him on the way here" I said shaking  
"OK" They all said  
"Hey Phineas. Since I turned 16, I have decided to stop attempting to bust you. In fact, I want to help you." Candace said leaping down with a front flip."Hey Isabella why are you limping" She asked  
"She fell down while walking Pinky" Phineas said  
"OK. Just wondering" She said  
'They're bound to figure out sometime.' Danny said  
'But it would put all if them in danger. I don't want to take that risk.' I said. I then heard a click click. 'Oh no' I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Candace, Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford's phone. I put in a code that said that they had to hold for a special message and then I hit hold. Since everyone was distracted, I dashed behind the tree and put my mask on. I pulled out my guns and leaped down. The blood escaped and everyone but me scream. 'Danny, found something, Location: 2095 Maple Drive.' I said  
'We're coming. Evacuate anyone else there.' He said  
'OK' I said "you four, the invention must have backfired. Evacuate the premises immediately." I snapped "BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE" Phineas yelled being dragged out. I began shooting at the symbiote and it just absorbed them. I gave a sigh and leaped over an attack, avoiding them till the team got hear.  
"Late much" I said using the energy from the lamp posts to attack the symbiote.  
"Well I'm.." Nova cockily started before Baljeet screamed making Me and Iron Fist flinch  
'Who was that' Danny asked me  
'Baljeet. He's afraid of contractions.' I said  
'Seriously, why' He asked laughing a little  
'Don't ask' I replied shaking my head.  
"Well I.." Nova started before I shut him up.  
"Do not say a contraction or I will rock you to sleep, WITH A REAL ROCK!" I yelled angrily. It even scared the goop.  
"Viper, keep yelling at Nova, it is scaring the goo" My brother said.  
'No problem' I said "AND IF YOU ARE STILL AWAKE I WILL REACH INTO YOUR BODY AN RIP OUT YOUR SKELETAL SYSTEM!" I yelled. The goop screamed leaving it open for attacks  
"Nova, Viper, blast it, all electricity" White Tiger said. We both flew up and blasted the symbiote with everything we got. It shrunk down and it kept streaming electricity so my brother can contain it.  
"Got it" He said  
"Thank you. It's the second time for Viper and Iron Fist. It's like, I just sort of think that know you, Viper" Phineas said. My brother gave a playful shove  
"Well, Viper, tell him why he feels that way" Danny said  
"I will not" I hissed  
"Will to" he replied  
"Will not" I argued  
"Will to" He said  
"Will not" I snapped  
"Will to" he argued  
"Will to" I smirked  
"Will not... HEY" Danny yelped. Phineas gave a small laugh  
"My friend Isabella always does that to get us to go her way" Phineas said laughing  
"Well, Viper, tell him" Danny said  
"FINE! Well Phineas, since my brother will not leave me alone, I have to tell you something. Well, I think you will believe it more if I show you" I said, grabbing my mask. I took it off and looked at Phineas. He was shocked  
"I-I-Isabella, you are Viper!" He whispered in shock. I nodded my head and put my mask back on  
"So, that call, it was you distracting us, to actually SAVE us" Candace said.  
"Yeah. I heard the symbiote trying to escape, so I called you and then told Iron Fist that I needed backup." I explained. Then I heard a shrill noise and I stumbled to my knees. Phineas and Danny each grabbed one of my hands and helped me up. "Someone is coming." I said panting.  
"How do you know" Candace and Ava asked in unison  
"I heard something. A shrill, piercing, sound. Like a tricked out dog whistle" I said, trying to regain composure.  
"How do you know what a dog whistle sounds like" Buford asked.  
"I can hear them. My hearing and sight are enhanced, so I can pick up sound's and sights that no human can" I said, rubbing my head. "But still, unless you can protect yourself against technology, you have to leave" I said pulling out my shotgun. I reloaded it and pulled the hammer back.  
"Wait, I found some jet shoes, so may I help. And they are charged with cosmic abilities so PLEASE" Baljeet begged  
"I have some steel cat claws, so I will help" Candace demanded  
"I just finished my version of Spider-Man's web shooters, so I want to help" Phineas said walking to me  
"I will squash the villains, I will join" Buford snapped  
"Wait, all of you. I, It is too risky, no, I will not put you in danger" I said  
"But" Phineas started  
"NO BUTS" I hissed. I levitated up and went to the source of the sound.  
Phineas' POV  
Isabella was acting like a jerk. I know, she's trying to protect me but she is being mean. I gave a sigh and ran to my window. I grunted as I leaped to it. I snatched the Spider-Man mask I made and strapped on my web-shooters. I put on the mask and shot a web at the tree. Candace had her claws on and her half mask on, Baljeet had a bucket on his head, don't ask, and Buford had his sunglasses on.  
"Ready, guys. Baljeet, fly yourself and I'll web-sling us there" I said  
"Why can I not be in charge" Baljeet said  
"I have no clue." I said  
Downtown Midtown  
Isabella's POV  
The Frightful Four, lovely. Why did Nova have me fight Klaw, I mean HE'S LIVING SOUND AND I KNOW THAT NOVA KNOWS THAT I HAVE ENHANCED HEARING SO I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. Klaw was about to land a blow on me until his hand got covered in webs. I looked back and saw a person with a triangle head leading more people  
"I said I could take care of myself" I hissed, kicking Klaw in the head  
"I know, but I also knew that you needed some help." Phineas said  
"Get down" I said as Trapster tried to shoot him with the glue gun. I telekinetically grabbed the glue and threw it back at him "look, fight Trapster if anything. He is not even a novice" I hissed  
"But, but" Phineas stuttered  
"It is either fight Trapster or leave" I hissed "And no buts" I hissed doing a backflip. I noticed that my brother was cornered. I kicked Wizard and helped my brother up "Lets trade" I said smirking and my brother attacked Klaw, who was about to attack me. I pulled my whip out, leaped up in the air and grappled Wizard's neck. I pulled him towards me, punching him in the chest. I landed and kicked him in the eye and then he was in a wall with a shattered skull.  
"Wow" Phineas said. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.  
"I call it my X-Ray move" I said  
"Well that explains the cracking sounds" Phineas said  
"Well, go on and fight Trapster" I said  
Night  
No POV  
Isabella sat down in the corner of her room and looked at the ceiling. She looked to her side and saw the picture she found when she was 9. She dusted it off and looked at it. It was her family before she was born. Danny was able to be seen, but was almost to short to be in the shot. Isabella gave a small laugh because it appeared that Danny was on the tip of his toes to get in the shot. Isabella put the picture in a lockbox and put it on her dresser. Her cell phone began ringing and she looked at the id. Phineas was calling her. She hit decline and went to sleep. She was to upset to talk.  
"Hey Isabella. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't listen, please answer me. You aren't being like yourself. I don't like this side of you. Please just, (sighs) I love you Isabella Rand. I always have, I always will. Please pick up." Phineas' voice message read  
Morning  
Isabella's POV  
My phone is buzzing like crazy! I grabbed it and saw "one new message" on the screen.  
"Hey Isabella. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't listen, please answer me. You aren't being like yourself. I don't like this side of you. Please just, (sighs) I love you Isabella Rand. I always have, I always will. Please pick up." It was PHINEAS. He, he, LOVED ME! I ran down the stairs and was down there in one second.  
"What the?" I said. I turned on the light and ran over to the door and was there before it lit up the room. "Um ok, this, is weird" I said in a scared voice  
'Yes, yes it is' Danny said  
'Oh shut it.' I teased  
I dashed across the street and behind Phineas  
"Whatcha Doin" I asked, startling him  
"How'd you" Phineas asked  
"I have no clue. I thought maybe you could find out?" I said. If this is a speed fluke in my brain, I don't want to hurt anyone with a messed up mind. And not to mention my leg is back to normal. If I hear anything, I would be upset because I don't know what's happening. Heck if my brother hasn't interrupted then he has no clue.  
'Stop reading my mind' He snapped.  
'I can't, remember' I said  
'Oh right, and don't forget to tell Phineas' He said  
"Phineas, tell Candace, Baljeet, and Buford that there is S.H.I.E.L.D training at 3:00" I said  
"Um, huh" He asked  
"Danny and I begged Nick Fury to let you on the team. Nova was angered but I handled him. Lets just say he is inside the infirmary coughing up blood." I said. He was confused. "I was impressed with your skills, so I asked Director Fury, and he got annoyed by my constant bugging, so he said yes." I said, laughing.  
"Um. Kay." He said  
3:00 Helicarrier  
Isabella's POV  
Ugh, where is he. If only I had a "GET UP HERE IN 2.3 SECONDS BEFORE I STAPLE YOU TO A FLAGPOLE" Button on my phone. Heck, Nova was forced to and he is NOT HERE IF I CAN GRAB HIM BY THE COLLER AND RIP OUT HIS ENTIRE SKULL! IF HE IS DEAD ON THE GROUND I WILL NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM! UGGH!  
'Sum that up please' Danny asked  
'I hate Nova. He is such a nimrod.' I said. I grabbed my gun and shot my leg. I focused on it, and healed it with perfection. I was happy about this ability.  
"Sorry we are late. Baljeet kept" Phineas started  
"Screaming? I heard him" I said sweetly, hiding a faint growl in my throat. My anger was making my heart, Race? I never was able to feel my heart beat at all, so this was new.  
"You newbies will be lead onto the field by the trainees. The New Goblin is attacking OsCorp" Fury said  
"Um, Why would Harry attack his own company. I mean, unless it is part of some bigger plan, I do not get it." I said. I saw the team looking strangely at me. I gave a sigh and began explaining " Remember when Harry said to Spidey that he would sought out revenge on him for supposedly turning Norman into the Green Goblin. I know that it was Gunther Otto Octavius, or Doc Ock, that caused the transformation. Harrison on the other hand does not know. He used a few chemicals in his father's lab that gave him enhanced speed, strength, intelligence, and agility. He can take down about all of our S.H.I.E.L.D Bots in only 0.05 seconds."  
"This makes no sense whatsoever." Phineas said, shaking his head.  
"Harry wanted Spider-Man's head on his wall, so he used some chemicals to become the New Goblin" I simplified  
"Oh" Phineas, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Peter, Ava, Sam, and Luke said.  
"Why didn't.." Luke started before My brother and I covered our ears. Baljeet screamed and we took our hands off. "That was weird"  
"OK. Tip with working with Baljeet, NO CONTRACTIONS WHATSOEVER!" I yelled angrily.  
"Why is he scared of them? I mean it is the dumbest fear ever" Nova said  
"Hm, let us see what we have here. This seems to be a picture of you, running away from bunny rabbits. Any words" I said slyly  
"Um, uh" Nova stuttered  
"Um and Uh are not words Samuel. Tell us." I said cutely, twirling my hair  
"I HAVE A FEAR OF BUNNIES" He yelped, clapping his hands over his mouth.  
"Perfect answer" I purred  
"How did you DO THAT." Sam said hiding under the table.  
"Do what, exactly." I said eerily. I then saw that my brother was missing. I hear some whimpers from under a chair with doors on the side. I opened one of the doors and saw my brother "Peekaboo, I found you" I said. He yelped a girlish scream and buried his head in his knees. The team began laughing before feeling the ground shake. "Seriously, you have to punch the ground" I said  
"Maybe" Danny said slowly.  
"But, if I come, wouldn't I have a severed head" Peter said, cautiously  
"Don't worry, I have a plan" I said  
4 seconds later  
"Ok, this blueprint of OsCorp Towers will be the location of the attack. The beams around the room will allow 9 of us to stay airborne to trick Harrison into thinking that Peter surrenders. After Harry throws his boomerang at him, Phineas will web it to the floor. This will trigger a chain reaction if the boomerang is also a bomb, which I am sure of. The support beams will fall down, but Nova and I will catch it before we fall through the ground. This will make Harry pull out his weapons. We will each use our powers and abilities to stop the weapons from reaching their targets, and hopefully return to their point of origin. Once we reach Harry, we will attack, even Peter. We will bring him back here, unconscious, if the plan works as planed." I said  
"Where did you get that map?" Phineas asked  
"I ripped out the wires of Vivian's safe to break in. It had a lot of useful things to analyze later on." I said  
OsCorp Towers No POV  
Harry was walking around slyly, waiting for they trainees. He knew thew were coming. Peter then walked in  
"Where are your friends, Spider" Harry snapped  
"I give up. You win" Peter choked  
"Oh, ho. This'll be fun" Harry said, pulling out his explosive boomerang. He tossed it at Peter  
"Ok, NOW" Isabella whispered. Phineas webbed the boomerang to the floor and, like Isabella expected, blew up. The beams shattered and Isabella telekinetically pulled them up as Nova pushed it up. It made a ramp for the team to run off of. Isabella lit up the room, along with Ava's claws sparking with electricity, Danny's fist glowing, Nova and Baljeet's hands light up. Harry pulled his bombs out and threw them. Isabella ran forward and flipped repetitively and deflected the bomb. It sadly blew up in the air. Danny punched the ground right as Harry pulled out a boomerang. The boomerang was thrown at Isabella, but was deflected and broke Harry's leg. He shrieked in pain, leaving him free for attacks. Candace clawed his stomach with speed, Isabella ran around him with super speed, creating a vacuum, draining him of air, Danny snatched Harry's wrists and held them behind his back, leaving more attack openings, Phineas webbed Harry's feet to the floor. Isabella grabbed a long, thin, metal tube and twirled it. She grabbed Harry by the throat and flipped him with the Bo Staff. She pulled her daggers out and pulled Harry's Green Goblin mask off.  
"If you expect to win, you messed with the wrong team, Osborn" Ava said.  
"but but, AHHHHHHHHH" Harry yelled as Isabella dug the dagger in his throat.  
"VIPER" Danny yelled at his sister. She pulled the dagger out and walked away. She flew up to the Helicarrier and sat on the outside of it.  
"I'll get Snake Girl" Nova said flying up. He landed behind her  
"What do you want Sam?" She asked  
"Why do you always do that?!" Sam yelled angrily  
"It's a gift. If I had one wish, I would wish I never made it through the fight between me and Whiplash. Stupid powers. All I'm good at is killing." She muttered. She stood up and leaned forward.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, STOP" Sam said, pulling Isabella towards him.  
"Why do you care what I do?! It's not like you even like me!" She snapped. She flew off to her home and sat down in her bed.  
BEEP BEEP  
Isabella answered her wrist com and put it on her bedside table, face down.  
"Yes Danny." She said  
"Why did you run off, I was just going to ask you to tell Phineas and Peter to web him up so we can take him to the Helicarrier." He said  
"I thought you were going to say to stop shredding his throat into pieces" The young girl said  
"Look I may have wanted to say it, but you always go your own path. Phineas, can you talk to my sister for a moment." Danny said to Phineas  
"Izzy, you are a headstrong tween, but that's what makes you unique. You never stop 'till you get whatcha want." Phineas said. Isabella laughed  
"I guess it could be a win" Isabella said "I love you Phinny"  
"I love you too Bella" He said  
"OK I am going to leave before this gets out of hand" Danny said sarcastically  
"Go to hell, Danny" Isabella hissed  
"I hate you" He muttered  
"Likewise" Isabella said  
"Author girl, can you just post this so those two would stop arguing" Phineas said, breaking the 4th wall.  
(Ultimate Spider-Man theme begins playing as credits roll, ending the episode)


End file.
